Voices
by 13patatos
Summary: K, I suck at this... Jo-Jo's friend runs away. sorry no romance yet. :P R
1. Chapter 1

_K, I HAVE A FEW NOTES TO SAY BEFORE YOU READ THIS,_

_- I DO NOT OWN HORTON HEARS A WHO, BUT I DO OWN COPIES OF THE BOOK AND MOVIE_

_- THIS IS IN WHOVILLE/ANY OTHER TOWNS NEAR BY (THAT I MADE UP )_

- _THIS IS IN HUMAN FORM_

- _DON'T HATE ME IF IT SUCKS_

_- THE FIRST CHAPTERS IS INTRO, THEN, ..., AH!!! YOU'LL SEE_

_- R&R TELL ME HOW I SUCKED! AND HOW IT WAS OK! AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE!_

*************************************************************************

"Hey," A girl about the age of 13, black hair that went to the end of her backside, and beautiful purple eyes, said. Looking at her it was easy to tell that she might possible be the most beautiful person in the world, and it was very likely she was. She scotched over to give room on the school bus seat to the almost normal looking boy standing in front of her. The boy was short, witch was the only thing odd about him, but compared to the girl he look to be normal height. One look into her eyes said that something happened last night. But what or why he knew she would never tell. He took in a deep breath, let it out with a sigh, and sat next to her. It wasn't that he didn't mind sitting next to her. Oh no, he enjoyed it. It was just the fact that he had a rough morning, as always.  
"What happened?" the girl asked  
"Nothing," he said sitting down  
"Tell me or I will beat you with my binder" The child said, all she got was a surge.  
"Dad again?" Another surge  
"You need to sleep more." He said to her looking at the bags under her eyes.  
"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"She yelled, not at the top of her voice but enough for him to understand this wasn't the time to change the subject. "Was it you dad?"  
The boy nodded slowly, sighed again, and shifted his weight uncomfortable int the seat.  
"Are you ever going to tell him or what?" She asked.  
"I don't know," He said, in a way that, it sounded more like a question that an answer.  
"You should," she said, in an all-knowing voice, "just, you know, get it over with. It will be better for the both of you. I mean, it's not that big. You just don't want to do his job."  
After a few minutes of silence she put on her mp3 and let the music drift into her. It was one of her favourite things. And nothing anyone did would stop that. They went through the stops, she said hello to their friend who got on the bus, and they finally made it to the school.  
"Well we made it here, I'm sure we can stand the 8 hours and something minutes they keep us imprisoned." The girl with black hair said getting off the bus and on the last step jumping and spinning to be able to see the others get off the bus.  
"You say that as though it's nothing, once today is over they can't do anything to us till September. AND EVEN THEN THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE WERE GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL!" Said a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had that look to her that she was rather rude, an attention whore, overprotective, and if you were to do something wrong she would kill you. But, considering life, she was probably nice. She was of the bus in a second and went to run somewhere before another girl came of the bus saying something.

"I'm very excited, but we have to promise to see each other during the summer - at least once." Said a girl with short light brown hair that was really curly and brown eyes. She had headphones around her neck that were blaring a heavy-metal song that the words were hard to make out.

"Like I wanna see you anymore days that I have to." Said the other girl who got of the bus as the little goth boy was getting of the bus rolling his eyes at there conversation.

'They go through this every morning.' he thought

"I'm glad the felling's mutual, Mabel." said the girl with short hair said in a 100% serous tone.

"Why are you always so rude to me?" Said Mabel.

"Because I hate you."

At that Mabel's face lite up and she ran to the girl with short hair saying "I hate you too, Danielle."

"Joy," Danielle exclaimed in a sarcastic tone, "Now, could you please, GET OFF OF ME!"

The whole time the amazing girl with black hair was watching all of them with a sad smile. The little boy noticed but thought nothing of it, figuring it was only because summer vacation was only one day away and after that they wouldn't see each other as much as they did now. He couldn't help but smile at that. She always got so worried over the little things... it was if nothing in the world could happen without her noticing. Her smile went away for a second and then she looked at the boy. At first it was curiousness on her face, but when she saw who was looking at her she gave him a breath-taking smile and then left to talk to some of the other children who got off the bus. He only stared at her for a little longer more.

As you heard them talking you learnt that the first boy's name was Jo-Jo. The girl with black hair's name is Annabella. There are 6 other main members to the group. There's Annabella's best friend, who doesn't really hang out with the group but is still part of it, her name is Emily she has dark brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades and green eyes. There was another girl with dark skin and brown hair that went to the middle of her neck, her name was Layla. The rest of the group were boys. There was a brunette with normal boy's hair and blue eyes, who's name was Kevin. There was a red head with hair that went down to the middle of his neck and Blue eyes, his name was George. There was an dark skin boy who's name was Jackson, who was Layla's brother, there in the same grade but there not twin's. The way it works is Layla was born January 30th and Jackson was born on December 9th, see how that works? And the final boy in the group was Mark, he has light brown hair that was in a buzz cut and dark drown eyes.

"So, grad dance and the diploma thing is tonight. And Drew looks like he's taken. Are you spazing yet Emily?" Asked Mabel.

"Oh, shut up. Besides you should be just as worried as I am. You haven't asked Mike yet either." replied Emily.

"You shouldn't be nervous. Your both amazing people and if they don`t like you it`s there loss right?" Said Annabella with a cheerful

"That easy for you to say. Any guy would say yes to you. Were only getting compared to you at this school! I HATE IT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M YOUR FRIEND!" Yelled Emily and Mabel.

The full group gave them death glares. Annabella looked ready to cry, but, she gave them smiles and said, "Guys only see your flaws when you point them out, if you walk over there with confidence, they'll only say yes." She said to them, "And don`t worry they were only frustrated and needed a way to get it out, if anything I`m happy I could help."

At that the bell went, and all the student's from the k-8 school rushed in.

Everyone went to there lockers to get out there stuff for the next class. Instead of the normal yelling at each other from across the halls, the group remained dead quite. Annabelle only put in her knapsack and grabbed a large black binder with drawing, signatures, and lyrics all over it. They were all done in pencil, and on the corner of the binder in purple marker was written _'property of Annabella Melody Bradley'_

She ran to room 15 and took out her book, called, '100 ways to say good-bye ' and started reading it. Her mp3 was hidden in her pocket and she kept moving her hand there to make sure nothing had happened to it. The desks were in 3 groups of 8. With 2 desks at each end and 3 desks on both sides in between. At the end closest to the door Annabella sat with Jo-Jo beside her. On one side was Layla, Danielle, and Mabel. On the other sat George and 2 other boys. On the far end of the table sat 2 girls. The two girls were wearing make-up unlike most of the other people. They had that popular feel to them, one with blond hair that went to her shoulders, the other with dirty blond that was the same length. They were taking about something that happened last night when they hung out with the boys at the table and some other girls. The boys at the table had that same popular feel and look. They both had similar hair-styles only one was dark brown and the other was light brown. The one with dark hair was a large build - not fat, just looked like he played football or something. The other one was a medium build and looked like a normal boy. On a table near by was Emily and she was red in the face at something one of the other students said to her.

'They probably called her banana-face again,' Annabella thought shaking her head side to side. After that she look at the same boy that Emily was staring at. He had a medium size body, and dark brown curly hair. She smiled at the two and quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote something down. At that the bell went at the national anthem started to play. Pointless announcements ran through the loud speaker, saying things that no one would hear over the chatter of other students. The teacher wasn't in the room right now but it seemed normal because the class wasn't making a big deal. The second the announcements finished a man with white hair who looked the age of 50 but good for his age walked in and the students started reading there books. The class started at 8:45 and now at 9:30 he finally said, "Okay class, you can put your books away," he said,

"Now class, Today is your final day of grade 8, but the thing is no one has a speech to say to the class representing the graduating class. So today is to pick a student to write and present the speech? Like that'll happen." he finished saying the last part under his breath. The whole class looked around until they saw Annabella's hand in the air. Even the teacher was surprised when he saw her hand up. "Are you sure you wanna do this A-Bell (the nick-name he gave her because he said he name was more tyring to say than the french alphabet, and she always got A's)" he asked with a confessed look.

"Yes, Mr. Rainfield, I would love to." she finished in a heart-ripping smile, at witch all the girl except for Danielle and Layla gave a piercing look at and the boys were in a daze at how it looked.

"Okay 1 minute long and make it heartfelt. I'm lucky thought, all the other classes were to lazy and said no."

Annabella grabbed some paper.

The rest of the day was only chatter about plans for the holidays, Annabella riding her skateboard around for like 5 minutes, then going back to work well listening to her mp3, and people asking if they can see her so far project, and her saying no. Jo-Jo had his say and told her with all their friends around that she was idiotic for taking the offer, she only shrugged.

**************************************************************************

The gradation started of like any other. Nothing interesting happened until the end Annabella went and talk to 2 of the boys at the dance, the 2 her friends were looking at. Although no one heard what was going on, they all thought she was asking them to dance. But when 'Time of Your Life' by Green Day started to play (requested by a girl named 'Jill' who looked like a tomboy who wanted to be girly, and looked really nice doing so. Wearing a light green dress) they both walked over to the girls who so obviously had crushes on them and asked them one simple question, "Would you like to dance?"

At that they both nearly jumped out of there skin. Annabella smiled at them and took a seat at the table that she sat at before. When a few guys got the courage to ask her if she wanted to dance she said that she was sorry, but she was very tyred and only still there to do her speech. They all left after she replied that the first 5 times. Jo-Jo came and sat next to her after that. They both sat the opposite way of how you sit on a chair, crossing there arms on the top of it and resting there heads.

"Why'd you say no?" Jo-Jo asked Annabella.

"Because, I needa have energy for after this," she said as soon as the song ended leaving Jo-Jo in a puzzle as to what was happening next.

"Welcome to the final 5 minutes of graduation!" said a man on a loud speaker in a hotel ballroom or whatever, "Now as the final thing of the night we would like to ask one of or highest achieving students, in both class, the field, and with other students, Annabella James, to come and say a few words to the class." He said moving away from the podium.

"Thank you, Principal Wystan," Annabella said when getting to the loud speaker. She was wearing a purple and white dress that was just above knee length, doing a small cough then from memory saying, "Hello, teachers, classmates and above all friends. This is our last day of calling ourselves grade 8's when not lying. We have done many things this year, some that hurt and made us want to quite school, others that seemed to make our year. We have stood together and tall. Some of us might have found it fun to bother students on a lower 'social standing' then them, I want to tell them right now that if they don't change there ways the will be picked on throughout life. But, what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. And I have to say that this year was annoying, yes, but it was also one of the best years of my life. Although some of us are going to different high-schools than others, and we might not see them anytime soon, the friendship will stay there for the rest of our lives. And, when we do see each other again, the meeting will be twice as good as before knowing how long we waited. The path that lies ahead is unknown, and most of it will seem rather scary, just know that there will always be someone waiting for you at the end. We all have thing this year that we wanted to do. Some of us have completed those, well others, like myself, have not. I wish you luck on completing those goals next year, and the best of luck at school. And I hope that we all get the courage to say the things we need to say to each other." She finished by getting of the stage after shaking the principals hand and doing a Japanese style bow.

As she walked of the 'Graduation Song' by Vitamin E started to play. Annabella ran to Jo-Jo and took him by the hand and started to run away from the grad.

"Were are we going?" asked Jo-Jo

"You'll see!" Annabella said in a really happy voice.

"What about my parents picking me up?" Asked Jo-Jo

"I told them you would walk home with me!" She replied, he gulped.

They ran for about 15 more minutes till they got to the edge of town. The both took a minute to catch there breath, Jo-Jo bending slightly and putting his hands on his knees for support. Well Annabella crossed her arms over her stomach. Don't forget, there still wearing there formal clothes. Once Annabella thought Jo-Jo caught his breath, she began to walk forward with him following.

"Were are we going?" he asked,

"There," Annabella said in a soft voice pointing at the shadow in the distance.

"Isn't that the old observatory?" Jo-Jo asked walking towards it.

"Yup."

"Aren't we not allowed up there?"

"Yup."

"Were going anyway, aren't we?"

"Yup."

"Are you still listening to me?"

"Yup."

"Do you every care about the rules?"

"Nope." She said at the end of there climb.

"Ok, this is great and all, but, now were at a dead end." Jo-Jo said as they got to the end of the hill.

"Ha!" she said, "That's what you think." She said climbing into a large bucket patting the air beside her. "Grab a spot Jo-Jo"

"Are you she that's safe?" He said climbing into the bucket himself.

"I do it all the time!" She said in a happy-go-lucky voice. The bucket move forward after Annabella pulled out an umbrella from the bucket and opened it. When a large rock came close to them Annabella got out a small stone from her pocket and placed it on the rock.

'_I'm not gonna die. I'm not gonna die!'_ is all Jo-Jo could think. When they came to the other side of the hill Annabella grabbed a branch and pulled the bucket closer to the ledge and hocked it on a small tree. She climbed out and yelled "Come on Jo-Jo!" When he refused to get out of the bucket. She walked over to a giant sling shot and said to Jo-Jo, "Kay, I'll go first so you can see how you do it and ill give you a hand at the end." Jo-Jo watched. First she moved the HUGE rubber band to the centre of her back and held it there. Then she walked backwards, when she was as far as she could go she pulled a safety break looking thing and the sling shot went from a 180 degree angle to a 90 degree one going straight down the hill. Jo-Jo's mouth was wide open as this happened, when it was down she jumped up and it shot her to the little bit of remaining stairs left on the building. Once she was up the sling shot went to a normal angel again and she called out, "Okay Jo-Jo your turn!"

"Are you crazy?" He yelled back, "This is insane! I can't believe you just did that!"

"Awe! Come on Jo-Jo! I do it all the time, you more likely to die from a car accident!" Annabella said.

Jo-Jo took a deep breath, walked over to the sling shot and repeated Annabelle's actions. One the way up he yelled so loud it sounded as if he was going to wake the dead. When he got to the top Annabella grabbed his hand and helped him onto the steps. When they got to the door Jo-Jo looked at it and said "We can't get in, it's all boarded up!"

She giggled and opened a cut out in the door and said, "You have no imagination!"

When they walked in she turned on some lights that were on the other side of the observatory, witch Jo-Jo had no idea how she got to. He gasped at what he saw before him, the room was amazing! Although it was empty there were tones of tools and other thing for inventing. She smiled at the look on his face and said, "It's all yours, I know you love to invent thing, and music even more. The way you get out is the emergency exit, I would have taken you up that way only the door looks when you leave and if I let it open someone else might get in and then it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" She said with a beautiful smile, although like all her smiles that day it was sad. "Well, I'm gonna go home now k? You know how to get home from here the exit leads you to the field that you walk through to get her." she walked up to him and gave him a hug, but unlike her normal one's this one was more like a 'good-bye' one, like in he serious way. But he thought that if something was going on she would at least tell him. So he shook it of and hugged her back. She let go and was on the brink of tears. "I love you" something he already knew was meant in a friend or family way. They had gone through it before. "I'll see you soon k? Don't do anything stupid. And do me a favour? Fill this room up with thing involving music k? I wanna see what it's like when it full!" she said spinning in small circles towards the exit.

"Bye!" Jo-Jo called out waving, when she was gone he walked over to the desk with graph paper and pencils on the other side of the room and began to fill one out.

**********************************************************************

_Dear Jo-Jo,_

_Hi! It's Annabella here, but I think you know that already. How do I put this; Jo-Jo, me and my brother are running away from my mom because she beat me! Don't tell my dad k? He didn't know. No, to said sounding, but it all I can think of!_ _Don't worry about telling everyone else k? I sent them a letter to so they don't fell left out! Jokes, but I did sent them one. Anyway, this might inform you on a few things, huh? Like why I didn't were any short clothes very often, and why I was often sleepy, and how come I was in a bad mood yesterday? Well, I wont be able to talk to anyone because they might be able to trace it, I bout a few post cards thought! So I'll send everyone a _'Whoville' _post card this Christmas, but that's all my brothers allowing me. He didn't even want me to do that said, 'A clean break' would be better. You know him! Cellphone and msn are of limits too. Sorry! Don't worry bout me thought k? My bro's 18 and got a managers possession at_ _BLANK!_ _Sorry can't tell! I can say that I'm moving to far away for you to find me! We're taking a plane! That's why I was in a rush_. _Gotta pack still! I dropped this letter of this morning at about 2 am along with the other ones. Don't worry thought k? Well see each other again. Besides a _lot of the girls will be happy about this right! Remember, 'Everything will work out when it's over, and if it hasn't worked out it's not over!" Don't get upset it's not your fault k? Next time I see you I want to see you smiling! I'll miss you so much! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! XD

Forever you's, Annabella Melody Bradley

Jo-Jo scrunched up the letter and ran over to Annabella's house, with his dad yelling at him about 'missing father son bonding time'

He knocked on the door although he knew it was pointless. Annabella's dad came to the door and Jo-Jo quickly asked if Annabella was home. When her father said no and that he was about to go looking for her and her brother Jo-Jo showed him the letter after Annabella's father read it he went inside to call the police. Jo-Jo, though, with his letter back, began to walk home, bursting into tears trying to figure out how to tell his friend's to look in there mail boxes for Annabella's goodbye letter. When he finally, made it to his first friends door he found the words wouldn't come out. After he had gone to every door and shown them because he couldn't speck. He went to the observatory to finish his unfinished promise to her.

***************************************************************

_LIKE IT? YES? NO? MAYBE SO?_ TELL ME! _AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE IT BETTER!_

_P.S. SORRY FOR GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES IF ANY !!!!!_

_(and I do know I spelt my name potatos not potatoes, that's just how I roll! XD )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile .' At first it was just me being lazy and then school started do I had NO TIME! (I swear my teachers are trying to kill me!)_

_And I noticed a few mistakes well reading over the old story so to clear up her full name is Annabella Melody Bradley. To be honest I don't know why I put James there :S SORRY! _

_This chapter is the Christmas letter she sent to Jojo_

~ 3 ~

MERRY CHRISTMAS! It's harder to write on these than I thought it would be. How are you thought? Did Mike and Mabel work out? What about Emily and Drew? I tried to give them something they would like. I guess you can't answer that but I'm still curious! If you're wondering about my life, it's going good. The high school I'm going to is okay. I wish I was in Whoville high with you guys. I can't even put into words how much I miss you all. I've moved around a few times and I'm under an alias now so whenever someone calls my name it takes me a second or two to reply to what they asked. I've only made 1 new friend. Her name is Tracey and she's a bit of an outsider but because of it we get along well. The guys here piss me off so much. All they do is try to get in my pants. I'm only 14! Don't they have any morals? How's they observatory coming along? Did you fill much of it? Devin and I live in a big city right now and I feel like I'm getting cancer. I love taking the subway though. Tracy and I have done almost everything possible in this city taking it. And I'm not going to lie, it can be fun here, but I still wish I was home. You'll never guess! Skateboarding is HUGE here. They even got a few parks. Don't worry we'll meet again I promise. Maybe you'll come here for a visit and I'll see you. I'll have to walk away though sorry. Maybe you'll see me, and I'll fake being a German firefighter who saved the world from an alien attack! That would be funny. We'll talk sometime soon though I just know it. Tell everyone I hope they have a Merry Christmas/happy holidays. I love you. More than you think. Annabella

~ 3 ~

_So whatdidcha think? TELL ME!!! :P _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. To be honest I forgot I even wrote the story! ."_

_ENJOY!!! 3_

* * *

Walking down the street I once lived on made me feel more at home than I had in awhile. It had been 3 years since I ran away from home, and they found us. It was really funny how they did, actually. It wasn't because we did anything wrong in our plans. We both had new names, I didn't tell anyone who I was, and neither did my brother. We rented a 1 bedroom apartment in Whoston , and my brother worked at the mall at the Who 49. He made $15 an hour, and we made it work. Sure, I didn't get everything I wanted, but I got enough. What happened was one day, well I was talking with friends at the local coffee shop (one of my friends bought me a pop, in exchange for me helping him with his math) one of the residents of Whoville, who just so happened to be the son of a police officer, came in. I tried to run to the exit before he noticed me, but before I got up he came over to say 'hi'.

"Sorry, but I have to get out of here. Richard, do you mind if I just stop by your house later?" I asked grabbing my bag,

Richard's and Tracey's eyes went wind as I was normally one to dilly-doddle till the last minute. "Sure," he said a little stunned, then leaned in a little, "but my folks won't be home till 1 tonight."

"Oh! That's fine, I'll just take the subway ho-"I said standing up.

"Annabella! What are you doing here!" the officer's son, Dillon, asked placing his hands on my shoulders, sending chills down my spine, forcing me back into my chair. All hope of me escaping was destroyed.

"Melody, who is this?" Tracey asked, not looking at me but giving Dillon death glares. If there was one thing I could count on them for it was helping me. I looked up from my lap and gave her 'thank you' vibes.

"_Melody, _can I chat with you for awhile?"

"_ACTUALLY," _Richard said, standing up pushing his chair back and walking over to the other side of the table where we were, "she was just about to leave, and I was going to walk her home." I wanted to thank them so much.

"Oh, it's no problem, I can take her home."

"No, its fine, I got it." Richard said, puffing up his chest getting ready for a fight. I stood up as fast as I could and ran and stood about 2 inches away from Richard's chest with my back facing him. I felt him place his hands on my shoulders and a chill ran down my spine once again.

_Don't fight, don't fight, don't fight, _was all I could think. Richard turned me around as we walked out of the shop Dillon said last thing, "Do you know how Jojo felt when you left?" he yelled. I froze, dead in my tracks and looked at him. The whole room feel silent at the mention of the name Jojo. He was one of the most famous people on our spec. He was a hero, and apparently, I had hurt him.

Everyone was looking at me. "Melody," Tracy stuttered, "what's going on."

"I need to go with him." I said walking forward. I couldn't even feel my legs.

"Annabella, we've been looking for you for awhile. After all, nothing goes wrong in Whoville." Dillan said, holding his arm out toward me.


	4. Chapter 4

"It will be okay Annabella." My brother said and he placed his hands on my shoulders, opening the door to my once home.

Mom wouldn't be there, I knew that much. She and my dad had a divorce after Jojo blabbed, or so I had been informed. As the door opened memories fell back into my mind. Good ones-like Devin and I playing tag running up and down the stair, and bad ones like my mother throwing me against a wall, spitting in my face. _'Beauty hurts.' _I remember her remarking when I was 12. I'd hate for her to see me now. To be honest, I hate how I look, all it ever did was cause others to talk behind my back. Saying things such as _'Oh my god! Look at her, she's too perfect! She must have gotten something __**fixed**_**.**'

My mom was just jealous I guess. Or at least that's what everyone says. They say I should take it as flattery. Well, Mr/Ms.-I've-never-been-in-your-situation-and-I-don't-really-know-what-I'm-saying, shut up. I guess to me it seems like one of those things you can't get unless it's happened to you.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD, WE'RE HOME!" I yell into the house as if we only went on a walk for a few hours. After I say that I hear him rushing to the door, I've always had a good ear, or at least that's what my brother says. The man who comes to the door is my father, I can tell that much, just he's different. Me and my brother get our black hair from him, but the straightness from our mother, but now most of my father's hair had become grey, and he had lost a lot from the top, from stress or male-pattern-baldness I don't know. The purple eyes we all shared were turning red and water forming along the edges.

I couldn't help but smile at this, after 3 years, I thought I was over missing him, but looking at his aged face now, I realise that it had just gotten 1000000X worse.

"We're home," I whispered again, mainly to myself. Although I had a smile on my face, my voice cracked and only then did I realise I had begun to cry myself. At that point, I couldn't hold it in anymore and ran into my father's arms. Within seconds, not only had he wrapped him arms around me, but, Devin had as well. We all just stood there for awhile, I'm not exactly sure how long. I also didn't know if the other 2 were crying, but what I did know is that the relief we all felt was the same.

"Welcome home, kids," Papa whispered, "welcome home."

"JOJO GUESS WHAT!?!" a grown up Mabel yelled at the front door of the now grown up child, holding her 'boy-friend of the week's' hand.

Jojo just stared at her, he talked again, just still not as much as a normal person.

"Ok, so I hears from Alisha who heard from Henry who heard from Jessica who heard from Emily who heard from Justin who heard from his cousin who lives next to Mr. Bradley that," _breath, _"_**ANNABELLA'S HOME!**_"

"What?" I asked blinking in disbelief even though I heard her fine. As she started giving me the longer story I blanked out and put on my shoes as fast as I could. No matter who told me I would not believe them, I had to see with my own eyes. "Sally! Tell mom and dad I'll be back later!"

"You going to the observatory?" she questioned with large eyes,

"No," I said, Mabel and Patrick (her bf) and left to go make out somewhere. I think they knew I needed to do this myself, "somewhere better." I added quietly so it wouldn't be heard over the engine of my motorcycle.

So many things to say, but I only had one real question.

"Why didn't you tell me; I told you."

A/N : I get they could be to different chapters only I felt one was 2 short and I hadn't given you Jojo in while so I felt bad .

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
